1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for recognizing an object, and a method and apparatus for training a recognizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of face recognition technology becomes widespread, technology that recognizes a face by applying a principal component analysis (PCA) to a face image is being used. The PCA refers to a technique of reducing information by projecting image data in a low-dimensional eigenvector space while minimizing a loss of intrinsic information of an image. As a face recognition method using the PCA, a method of extracting principal feature vectors of a face, and recognizing the face through a pattern classifier trained using principal component vectors extracted from a pre-registered image is widely used.